


Gods and Men

by SaucyWench



Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: AU, GatheringFiKi Photoset Challenge, M/M, Priest in training Jim, Sailor Ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the photoset challenge on Tumblr!  Thanks to GatheringFiKi for the prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods and Men

[Photoset Prompt](http://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/image/146266679233)

 

“Damn it all, Ross.  The investors have made it all too clear that unless you take a novice from the temple, not only will you receive no more funds, but they will want their investments returned!”  Francis slammed his mug down on the table in frustration.  This was not the first time they have had this conversation. 

Ross rolled his eyes.  He was becoming immune to his cousin’s drama.  “I don’t see why I should pay good gold to a god I don’t believe in, all so I can ferry around an extra mouth to feed.  None of the novices know the first thing about sailing, and you well know it.”  He poured more rum into his glass, then offered some to Francis as an afterthought. 

Francis nodded and took a swallow before imploring, “It’s not just your fortunes riding on this voyage, Ross.  We need the blessing of the temple, or no one will consider using our ships.  We will be left destitute.  All you have to do is take one with you on this first voyage.  Treat them civilly, keep them alive, make a donation on your return, and receive the blessing.  That’s it.”

“You say it like it’s a simple thing, to be blessed by a god,” Ross muttered.  He rubbed at the fading scar on the side of his face.  “What if they decide I am not to be blessed?”

Francis shrugged, but his voice softened when he said, “They say the gods don’t refuse anyone who comes with an honest heart.”

“I guess we’ll see.”  Ross drained his cup.

***

The priestess looked Ross up and down, but didn’t say a word.  She gestured for him to follow as she went into a building and down a hall.  He took off his hat and trailed behind.  She led the way into a large room with a brazier burning high in the center.  There were benches along the wall with men and women sitting along them.  Ross ignored them all, concentrating on the priestess. 

She stopped beside the brazier and folded her hands in front of her.  She was petite, but seemed to loom over him as she asked, “Do you have your petition?”

Ross had asked around and was prepared.  He nodded as he pulled out the folded parchment and held it out to her.

She gestured to the brazier.  “Your request is for you to make.”

Ross licked his lips and swallowed.  He stared into the flames.  All this woman had to do was say the gods had denied him, and his shipping business was over before it even began.  He glanced at her, but she was watching him impassively.  He understood it was his decision.  He could turn around and walk out now, and she wouldn’t say a word.  He didn’t get this far by being a coward, though.  He took a deep breath and threw the sealed letter into the brazier. 

Nothing happened for a moment, then the paper flared with bright gold flames.  Ross squinted and raised a hand to shield his eyes.  Sparks shot up into the air, reds and oranges with a smattering of white.  He glanced at the priestess, who seemed to be having no trouble staring at the blinding spectacle.  Then it was over.  Ross lowered his arm cautiously, in case the brazier flared to life again.  There was no trace left of the paper or the wax seal. 

The priestess stepped back, blending into the shadows.  Ross looked around, but no one was moving.  They might as well have been carved from stone.  It seemed like nothing was even breathing in the room except for him and the fire.  Ross looked to the priestess for guidance, but she was no help.  He crossed his arms and waited. 

A quiet voice said, “The petition has been granted.”

That broke the spell, and everyone began to stir.  Some got up and left the room, while others moved to sit closer to one another and whispered behind their hands.  The priestess stepped forward again and gestured to someone. 

It was a young man, dressed in the rough homespun of a novice, little more than rags, really.  It was hard to tell by the firelight, but he had light-colored hair and fair skin.  He stood beside the priestess and smiled at Ross. 

“The gods called you?” the priestess asked the young man. 

He nodded, not taking his eyes from Ross.  He said, “I’m the one chosen to help you, my lord.”

Ross recognized the voice as the one who had broken the silence.  He bowed his head in a nod of respect and asked, “May I know your name?”

The novice grinned, bright in the dim room.  “Jim, my lord.”

Ross took note of Jim’s dimple, and the turn of his slender neck.  He returned the smile and said, “I’ve been fortunate with the gods’ blessing, indeed.  Shall we go?”

Jim nodded and led the way out of the room.  Ross followed, and even though the baggy rags, he could see the width of Jim’s shoulders and the soft sway of his hips.  The first thing he was going to do was find the novice better attire.  He bit his lip at the idea of seeing that enticing backside in a pair of tight breeches. 

Ross’ brows snapped together when he realized he didn’t know if his novice had taken a vow of celibacy.  If so, this might be a long voyage indeed.  What seemed like a blessing might turn into a curse.  Either way, he looked forward to finding out. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> As always, I am over at Tumblr. Feel free to leave a prompt, tell me about your headcanons, or just say hi! 
> 
> [ [My personal blog] ](http://myseri.tumblr.com/)  
> [[My writing blog]](http://saucywenchwritingblog.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
